The Darkness: Four Horsemen Issue 2
The Darkness: Four Horsemen Issue 2 is the second issue of four part story about the Four Horsemen. Synopsis Jackie Estacado has traveled deep into the California desert to hunt down a gang of bikers. What seems like a small job will prove even the Darkness can know fear. Characters * Jackie Estacado * Michael Wells * Mick * Keith * Ronnie * Charlie * Tommy Kellar * Joe Montague * Lillianne Montague * Jimmy Clithero * Christabelle * Phil * Walker * Magus of Light * Truck Driver Plot Summary Previously Tommy Kellar was in the Dos Amigos fast food restaurant when Tad Quentin went cannibal. As Tommy decided to leave, one of the bikers named Ronnie, whispered something into his ear. By the time he got home, Tommy was beginning to feel incredible hunger. He ransacked his house, emptied the icebox, the cupboards, cooked up everything he could find. Defrosted half-a-dozen steaks, which he proceeded to eat them raw. Pretty soon his stomach couldn't take any more food and everything he showed down his throat was coming back up. He puked, but quickly ate the puke too. Unfortunately, nothing could stop his craving. Seeing this, Tommy realised that if he opened up his stomach, he could keep eating without puking. So he took a knife and sliced into his stomach, opening it wide open. It takes him an hour to die from internal bleeding, but he never stops shoveling food into his mouth and then spooning it right out his stomach back into his mouth. Across the road, Joe and Lillianne Montagues came home after witnessing the mayhem at Artie Fawcett's gas station. They proceeded to grab the nearest weapon they could find and begin hacking hacking at one another, while they screamed the most hateful abuse they could think of. Joe was already weakened by a heart condition, and was quickly killed by Lillianne who even after his death, still continued to stab his lifeless body. Meanwhile, Lillianne herself got one of her lungs punctured by Joe with knitting needle. She soon dies after the lung fills with her blood. Meanwhile, Jimmy Clithero brushes up against Charlie, the Pestilence, as the biker was walking out of Sunrise Motel, where he had left a hooker dead with a half-dozen sexually transmitted diseases. When Jimmy came back home to masturbate, he found his genitals infected with elephantiasis. Not understanding what truly happened, Jimmy thinks its punishment from God for masturbating. Elsewhere in Ginsberg, Jackie and the preacher, finally arrive to the town. Preacher tells Jackie, that the bikers will be up ahead in the saloon. Jackie then envelopes in Darkness armor, which to his confusion, doesn't scare the preacher. The preacher then quotes William Butler Yeats. Thinking that the preacher believes he's some kind of Antichrist, Jackie asks him as to why he isn't scared of him, even addressing him by name. The preacher Michael answers that he's indeed scared inside, but is too drunk to show it on the outside. Jackie then decides to walk on foot to the saloon. As the preacher gets out of the car, he's scared by the Darklings. Estacado calms Michael, saying that they aren't here for him and he's not what he think he is. Before heading to the saloon, Jackie notices the fires surrounding it and realises that he will have to go in without the Darkness help. A lighting then strikes and rain begins to fall. Meanwhile, the girl from the hospital goes to the side of the road in the middle of the rain with only her hospital clothes. A truck driver then stops and picks the girl up, asking where she's going. The girl only says one word, Ginsberg. The truck driver to drop her at Barstow and head to Las Vegas. The girl then repeats the town's name. Confused, the truck driver decides to make a little detour and take her to where she wants to go. Meanwhile back at Ginsberg, the biker notice a storm heading their way. One of the bikers, Mick, asks Charlie what is Keith doing in the saloon. Charlie answers that he's playing with the citizens. In the saloon, Keith touches one of the residents in the saloon just to see what will happen. Thirty seconds later, a rabid dog bursts into the bar and ignoring everyone else in the room, attacks the touched man. The dog bites off the man's face before anyone can do anything. Keith then approaches a couple, Christabelle and Phil. Phil begs Keith to leave them alone as they were once too bikers like them. Keith decides to let one of them live. Phil tells him to let Christabelle live, but Keith interrupts him, correcting that the woman needs to choose. Outside it starts raining, extinguishing the fires in the process. With fires gone, Jackie proceeds to go to the bar, enveloped in his Darkness armor and surrounded by an army of Darklings. Christabelle then bumps into him, having left Phil behind to die. Keith then notices her tattoo with both her's and Phil's names on it. Impressed with tattoo, Keith touches it with his finger. Realising that she's going to die now, Christabelle begs Jackie to not kill her, believing he will be the one to take her life now. Jackie answers that he won't do that. As Christabelle tries to calm down after hearing this from Jackie, a lighting strikes, instantly killing her. The bikers then notice Jackie and Ronnie asks if he's the man they been waiting for. Keith tells him, that that's not him. Ronnie then asks Jackie as to who he is and how did he find them here. Jackie tells them, that Lucio Franchetti has sent him here. The bikers recall Lucio, impressed that he's still is alive after all these years. Jackie tells them he gave his word that he will deal with them and proceed to send his Darkling after the bikers. Soon as the Darklings begin to rip apart the bikers, they suddenly die. The bikers then heal their wounds and Keith tells Estacado that nothing can kill them. Charlie reveals, that although for now they still need to touch people in order to kill them, they will appear in their true forms. Once the bikers are freed from their human forms, their power will increase a million times over. Then when Famine will touch the ground, all the crops will wither and die from East Coast to West Coast. The voice of War will be heard across the land and every man, woman and child will turn into raging berserkers. Death's shadow will spread across the world and Pestilence will only need to breathe into the wind to spread disease across a continent. And this will all happen once a man named Magus comes to the town. Meanwhile, Mr. Walker is interrupted from his sleep. He's informed that in ten minutes they will be touching down and his helicopter will be standing by him for his onward flight. She also adds, that the pilot noticed some unusual weather conditions in Ginsberg, that might delay his arrival there. This news concerns Walker. Outside Ginsberg, the truck driver is stopped by a roadbloack and the girl decides to get to the town on foot, much to the drivers objections. Back in Ginsberg, Jackie is surrounded by the bikers, who proceed to touch him. Jackie then feel the hunger, the rage, the terminal disease running through his veins and emptiness of death, opening up a void in his souls. After this both Jackie and the Darkness begin to scream. To be continued... Category:Comic Volumes Category:The Darkness: Four Horsemen